


I Could Fall In Love

by Nerd4ever243



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Sexual Content, i just love these two ok, look if you watch the show you know, sort of, when spiteshipping turns to actual shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd4ever243/pseuds/Nerd4ever243
Summary: Robbie Reyes and Daisy Johnson work well together, they both have their own demons but they can work through them. When you work with someone you can't help caring for them and sometimes that turns into something more.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robbierreyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbierreyes/gifts).



> Because they made me a [gif](http://robbierreyes.tumblr.com/post/151720412072/baby-imma-help-you) that may have made me cry, I will admit nothing. Also because we both love Robbie Reyes SO MUCH. I would kill someone for him, I'm pretty sure Bren would, too. Also I am petty and the more people insist Robbie and Daisy shouldn't be together the more I'm inclined to make fic. 
> 
> Fic title is because Selena Quintanilla, because of REASONS.

They barely scrape out of the fight without getting injured. Daisy, of the two of them, is the one to suffer from a gunshot wound more but Robbie may have underestimated the gangster that almost was able to rip his head off. In the end the drug outpost is up in flames and, if not everyone is dead, the police at least are on their way. The Hell Charger is quick and has them out of there in no time, tires leaving trails of fire that Robbie always appreciates, his baby has got style after all.

“God, that fucking hurts,” Daisy grouses as she rubs her forearms.

“You good,” Robbie asks, eyes half on the road and half on her. It’s past midnight but before the moon sets and the world is dark except for the passing streetlight that illuminates her face, casting a warm glow on her pale features.

“Yeah, just overextended myself, nothing broken thank god,” she sighs, stretching in place before settling back into the seats with a sigh. “They put up a good fight.”

“You didn’t need to come,” Robbie says, eyes going to her arm that just a week ago finally healed from their previous run-in into one of Silver's gang.

“I wanted to,” Daisy says, one brow raised as she turn to him, “what you think I can’t handle it?”

He looks away from the street and gives her his full attention. Looking her up and down he places mock hand on his chin and pretends to think.

“Hmm, I don’t know,” he says and grins as her eyebrow climbs higher, “After all you can only just knock down buildings and melt bones, nothing special.”

The affronted look she gives him makes him laugh at the same time a wide bright grin takes over her face and she punches his shoulder.

“That was one time!”

“Once is enough,” Robbie answers and he can’t help the grin her gives her and she laughs too.

“So Mr. My-Head-Literally-Catches-On-Fire,” Daisy says, crossing her arms, “if I can only knock down buildings and once made a man’s legs turn to mush, what does that make you?”

“The Ghost-Rider,” he quips and the excited grin she gives him makes him chuckle.

“Finally chose a name then,” she pokes his side and he let loose a burst of laughter as she hits exactly where a ticklish spot is.

“I did,” he answers as he makes the turn to her hotel.

“I like it,” she says as he pulls up into the parking lot.

He parks the car but when she doesn’t get out of the car he looks to her, and his heart picks up. She's looking at him with an intensity he’s only seen on her when she fights, but this time it’s tinged with something different, something more that makes it sure it’s not another fight she’s looking for.  The tension in the car rockets and he licks his lips, aware that she’s following it with her eyes. He looks away to look to her room, the one she’s been staying at since she got to town (from what she’s told him), then back to her and his gut churns.

“We’re here,” he says unnecessarily, voice perhaps a bit quieter, deeper.

“I know,” she answers.

It remains quiet and the tension builds and builds until he can almost breathe it in, breathe her in and when did she get so close? She's right in front of him, but he realizes as he feels her body heat on his face that he’s leaning in too. The kiss is soft, almost uncertain but as they both reciprocate it turns deeper, rougher, and he’s angling them so he can capture her tongue with his.

“We,” he breathes as they kiss, as she reaches over and turns the car off, “shouldn’t do,” her hands pass over his legs and she lays almost flat across him as she reaches down and moves the car seat back, “this.”

She's trouble incarnate, has government after her, at least to guys who would kill for her she considers family, is an Inhuman, and can pulverize him at any moment if she got pissed off with him: but she's fire, she can damn well fight for herself, and has been helping him deal with the mess caused by everyone. She’s in his lap now and their kissing is truly filthy now; she tastes like fire and leftover dust from the explosion. He can’t get enough of her, hasn’t been able to since she barged into his life with a crap van and a guilty conscious looking for redemption.

“Come inside,” she whispers across his lips and as he looks into her eyes there’s desire, there’s want, and there’s loneliness. In the reflection of her eyes he can just see himself and he sees the same thing reflected back at him.

“Take me there then,” he says back and the smile that breaks across her face is beautiful.

* * *

Robbie didn't know how long he slept but in the end it was the feel of starched sheets against his face that wake him up. Blinking, he squints in the dark room to make out his surroundings, body tense as his mind tries to remember how he got to wherever he is. The sky outside is overcast, casting a weak light in the room over the shape of someone else on the bed with him. For a moment he can't connect the figure of the naked woman with the own ache in his legs and back and then she groans and turns over.

“Oh  _Dios_ ,” he whispers as Daisy Johnson’s sleeping face finally registers.

“Funny, you said that a lot last night,” Daisy mumbles, eyes just barely opening to squint at him.

“Funny, I remember you saying ‘harder,’ a lot last night,” he quips back and then looks away.

“Mm-hm and harder you did go,” she says and he can hear the laughter in her voice, the teasing quality but there's a certain highness to it that makes her sound almost uncertain.

He turns to look and she's sitting up, white hotel sheet slipping down to expose her breasts and he can't help but follow as it falls to her waist. She stretches in place and his eyes snap back up to find her grinning at him and he lets a small smile pass before he looks away. So, last night did happen and it wasn't just one very happy dream.

“Hey,” he hears and turns back.

Now she's the one looking away from him, arms wrapped around her in a way that speaks of nervousness and of vulnerability. It sits wrong on her, the woman who marched into his garage after learning who he was and what he did, like a bad coat. It’s not her. She bites her lip and turns back to look at him, eyes catching his before dropping. Tension builds up him and he frowns, did he do something wrong?

“Hey,” he repeats and goes to cup her face before he stops himself. His hands hover over her, uncertain on where he can place them, before he shrugs and cups her face. “You alright?”

Daisy looks at him, eyes intense and steady on him but she doesn't shake him off instead leans into his hands and raises her own to hold his. It's quiet for a moment then she leans in for kiss, and he leans in too. It's soft, sweet, and full of a hidden heat that can turn blazing hot if last night is anything to go by. After a few minutes they pull away and he still has his hands on her face. That fragile quality to her has left and in its place is her grin, a grin that promises trouble and pleasure all in one.

“Yeah, I'm good,” she answers and turns her face to kiss the palm of his hand. His breath hitches as her tongue darts out.

“ _Traviesa_ ,” he sighs, but grins as he kisses her again.

“You love it,” she answers into his lips and he manages a chuckle between their kisses.

“Maybe I do,” he says and pulls away reluctantly, “I need to get home.”

“Gabe?” She asks even as she holds him.

“Yeah,  _doña_  Maria is looking after him.” He stares at her and his heart eases as she smiles, soft and sweet instead of full of pity or tolerant. “She knows I work late so she offered to look after him last night and take him to school this morning.”

“You care a lot for him,” Daisy says, fingers tracing invisible patterns on his skin as she looks at him. “You're a great brother.”

“I do what I can,” he says, “it's not nearly enough but one day,” he hesitates but looking at her, he wants to tell her, “one day I'll get him outta here.”

For a moment he expects a laugh, a scoff of derision, or worse an expression of pity at the fact he believes in such a stupid dream. It doesn't come though, she looks at him and smiles and says, “I can help, if you'll let me.”

His heart stutters and before he can think of it he closes in for another kiss and before he knows it he's kissing down her neck, lips on her collarbone, tongue licking a trail down her breasts, teeth nipping at her navel, legs thrown over his shoulders, hands in his hair, and moans once again filling the bedroom.

His life was so much less complicated before she came to town (ok not really but he had it sort of figured out, punish the wicked, make sure Eli doesn’t take over, protect Gabe by any means necessary), but she's here now. She can turn his bones into mush if she wants to, has a determination as strong as his fire, and a past she wants so badly to right. It's not love, but it can be and he's wants it, wants her and he's going to get it. She's his now and if she'll have it, he'll be hers too.

**Author's Note:**

> FYI this Robbie is a bit of a mix between AOS and All-New Ghost Rider, because fuck Eli that's why HAHA (so spoilers ... kind of???). 
> 
> Also you know Robbie is getting a comic books again and I CRY. I JUST LOVE HIM SO MUCH. If you want to cry with [me](http://kamala-reyes.tumblr.com/) about Robbie please do, we have so much to talk ~~and cry~~ about.


End file.
